


Singing in the Rain

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Series: Nalu Week Oneshots [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, F/M, Silly, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm
Summary: Nalu Fluff Week Prompt: Family
Summary: (Set 10 years after the Alvarez Arc) It's a stormy night but Dragneel's aren't afraid of rain :)





	Singing in the Rain

"Daddy is crazy, isn't he?" Nashi asked, her large brown eyes looking unusually wise in the dim candle light.

"A little," Lucy said with a smile, as she ran her fingers through the child's wavy pink locks.

Nashi curled tighter to Lucy's rounded belly, her brow adorably furrowed. "I knew it," she sighed.

Lucy looked out the window into the night. Lightning lit up the darkness and she could see her husband running around barefoot laughing and screaming at the oncoming storm. _He was just going to check around the house_ he said. _Make sure there weren't any low hanging branches_ he said. Lucy knew better, he was looking for a little adrenaline fix, looking for something to fight. His last few jobs had been so tame and simple. He needed to battle something and the storm would have to do.

She wondered how long he would be able to last. He insisted he would never go more than an hour away until the birth but she still had two more months. How long could Natsu really be satisfied with small missions around town? It was at the point where Natsu was picking fights the moment he walked through the guild hall doors.

Hiroaki had come three weeks early, coming out so fast that Lucy barely had time to seek help. Natsu was on a job out of town with Happy that day, thinking he had a week at least until he needed to remain close by. By the time Gajeel had finally tracked Natsu down and bring him back, Polyurisica had long slapped the baby's behind and declared it a son. Natsu swore he would never let that happen again.

Truth be told, if he needed to take another job, if he needed to find a villain to vanquish, Lucy wouldn't mind in the least. Even if it meant a few months apart, Lucy understood his need to be out there. That was her Natsu. If anything she would just be a little sad that she couldn't be by his side. She longed for the day when she could join him again. When she wouldn't be worried about leaving motherless babies behind.

Currently Hiroaki was snoring peacefully in his bed, with Happy curled up at his feet. Lucy swore that child could sleep through anything. Tonight he was really putting that to the test. The wind shook the house and the thunder made Lucy's heart jump in her throat. The lightning was so close by she worried it might hit the house.

Lucy rocked slowly in rocking chair in Hiroaki's room, her daughter in her lap. If Natsu asked what she was doing she would tell him she just wanted to be there to calm her toddler if he woke. The truth was that when nature battered the house like this she found the only way she could be calm was with all her children within arm's reach. Nothing eased her heart better than the tiny beats of theirs.

The sky opened up and the rain came pelting down, roaring down on the roof like a waterfall. Natsu whooped loudly at the sky and Nashi sat up to get a better view of him dancing in the pouring rain. "Daddy is so cool," she breathed out, her eyes wide with wonder.

Lucy smiled fondly at the shirtless nutjob outside, "That's not exactly the word I would use."

Natsu turned and came sprinting towards the house. She heard the front door open wide and slam behind him, then his footfalls fast in the hall. When he appeared in the doorway, he had a wide bright smile that brought back memories of the boy who had changed her life so many years ago. It was impossible to not smile back and share his joy.

"Lucy, Nashi, you gotta come out with me! It feels amazing!" Natsu exclaimed. He came forward and, in one quick movement, picked up Nashi with one hand and grabbed Lucy's arm with the other. "Let's go!" he cheered as he dragged them towards the front door.

"Natsu! What about Hiroaki!" Lucy cried.

"Aw that kid? He sleeps like the dead, I wouldn't worry about him. 'Sides Happy's with him, he's safe." Natsu threw open the door and the sound of the rain was deafening, like the sound of roaring rapids.

Lucy whimpered, she did not want to be out in that. She pulled back slightly, protesting "Natsu, my clothes will get wet!"

Natsu grinned at his daughter and Lucy saw the like-minds click, she knew she was in trouble now. "Looks like mama's gonna need a little help. You got this little one?" Natsu murmured with a mischievous grin.

Nashi nodded and hopped out his arms with the agility of a cat, sprinting happily off into the rain. "Sorry mommy!" she called.

"Traitor," Lucy grumbled. Then she squealed as Natsu threw an arm behind her knees and lifted her into the air, carrying her bridal style into the night. The rain was warm and it felt good as it pelted her face, but she screamed as he stomped through the puddles like a madman. He ran and spun and jumped as Nashi followed behind, clapping her hands and calling for more. Lucy was angry and wet, and at that moment so in love with this crazy man carrying her through the downpour. Life would never be dull when they had each other.

Lightning crackled across the sky. Natsu finally stopped and looked down at her, eyes full of life and lips twisted up in a teasing grin. "How do you like my rain Lucy?"

Lucy just shook her head and kissed him. It was the only thing her lunatic would understand.


End file.
